sue_bentleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Forester
Alice Forester is a heroine from the Magic Kitten book A Splash of Forever. A Splash of Forever At her new school, Alice is worried about going swimming. She makes a desperate excuse to her teacher, Miss Ritson. When she draws a swirling Celtic design in her school copybook, Tim Wagnall puts her off it, ruining it. On the way home, she meets Flame, a grey-and-white kitten whose uncle, Ebony, has stolen the Lion Throne, rules in his place and sends his spies to find him. Alice promises to keep Flame safe. Suddenly, Ben, her little brother, comes and irritably tells her to hurry up home, but is surprised when he sees Flame. Alice firmly tells him that they have to keep Flame out of their mum, Mrs Forester's sight, but she also tells him not to do anything with Flame. Ben sulks at first, but then accepts the plan. When Alice and Ben get home, she kisses Esme and Luke each on the cheek and pretends to eat Esme's fingers. When she goes upstairs to her room, she makes Flame a cosy bed on her duvet, but Ben comes in, wanting to play with him. Alice says he's tired and won't let him play with Flame, but makes a deal for Ben to come with her and buy cat food, and Ben accepts the deal and leaves. Flame is proud of Alice not telling Ben about him, and makes Alice promise not to tell anyone his secret, and settles down to sleep. Alice goes downstairs and fills the kettle in the sink. Mrs Forester tells her that Esme and Luke's mum will be stuck in traffic on a motorway, so Esme and Luke could have supper with them. After dinner, when Alice does the washing up, Mrs Forester takes Luke to the bathroom to change him. Suddenly Alice realises that Ben has left the bathroom sink taps running and rushes to the bathroom. With some help from Flame, Alice turns the water off and Flame controls the water on the floor up into the bath. When Mrs Forester sees the spotless bathroom and asks Alice to keep an eye on Esme while she sees to Luke, Alice goes downstairs. The following morning, Ben runs into Alice's bedroom. He wants Flame to sleep on his bed tonight, and roughly rolls him on his back. Alice tells Ben off for hurting Flame, but Ben is crosser and stomps out of her room. Flame tells Alice that Ben didn't mean to hurt him. He also says he will come to school with Alice. Alice is afraid of swimming now because the girls at her old school were jealous of her that she was very good and started teasing him. When she gets dressed, puts Flame in her school bag and goes downstairs, she nervously nibbles her breakfast. When Mrs Forester comes to the door to get Esme and Luke and speak to their mum, Alice kicks Ben under the table to stop him from giving away Flame's secret. When they are alone, Alice scolds Ben for almost giving away Flame's secret, but tells him to be more careful. At the swimming pool, Alice is still nervous. She takes a float instead of the armbands. She does very well at first, but when Flame falls into the pool, Alice rescues him, with all the children staring at them. Flame accidentally scratches Alice, and when Alice takes him to one of the changing cubicles to dry him off, Flame uses his magic to cure Alice's arm. When Miss Ritson comes, she is cross with Alice for lurking Flame into the pool and talks to her out of it. The other children congratulate Alice for doing the awesome dive when she saved Flame. On the way home, Alice realises how upset Ben is for not spending time with Flame, she lets Flame sleep on Ben's bed tonight. One morning, Alice's mum wakes up with a splitting headache. Alice tells her to get some rest until Esme and Luke get here. Ben goes to the cupboard and finds an empty box of Chocco Blasts. When Flame magics a new but enormous box of Chocco Blasts, Ben is impressed. After eating a whole box, he feels very sick. Alice cleans his mouth and tells him to put on his school shirt. Flame then cleans up the table with magic. At school Alice and her friends are very excited to meet Judy Blasket in the races. As soon as her classmates are gone, Alice finds Flame in her school bag. Flame senses his uncle's spies are very close, and tells Alice he has to one day return to his world. Alice understands, but she is still disappointed. In the races she takes part in them - even the swimming relay - and wins. When Cirrus, Flame's father, comes as soon as Flame turns into a grown-up lion, Alice fights back tears and tells Flame to go and save himself, and that she will never forget him, and Flame and Cirrus go back to their world to fight Ebony and his spies. Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Heroines